20 angel 80 devil - Nameless Love Song Of Bones
by gungidino
Summary: Don't say I love you if you really don't mean it ... Because the painful heartache you cast on me is unbearably torturing
1. Prologue

He knew that man was a no-no

With his condition like this, it's also a no-no for their future

Yet he couldn't help but being drawn into that pulling force

But, to be honest

THAT BASTARD HAS GOT SOME NERVE


	2. Chapter 1

THOUSANDS THANK YOU TO MY BETA: MAZZIE_NITA ~~~~3

I do not own anything except the story plot and some OCs

This is just for satisfying my adoration of AoKaga

Enjoy reading ~

 _Is it considered to be a fateful love at first glance if you vigorously – in silence – restart my heart with mega-volt thunders in moments ?_

 _Screw the fucking shit out of them and everything_ , Aomine thought with venom. Living through his fucking twenty-fourth year and still being bossed around, he was absolutely sure he didn't sign up for this. _Fuck it !_

Living in a tradesfolk family was bad enough. Starting at the age of three his brain worked twenty-four-seven to deal with pranks and mischievous negotiations. Even talking was dangerous because he never knew how many meanings a word could be interpreted into and in various ways that could choke him to death. It could lead to ridiculous outcomes. The last thing he needed was to deal with the irritating people at his workplace, let alone the person he had to deal with every bloody single day, the right-hand man of his twin brothers, who were also not any less evil than those bastards but more of a cunning fox.

Japan's area was 377,944 kilometers square and the total population was 126,919,659 people. Owning a third of the land and impacting half of nation's economy was the Akashi Clan, and the Aomine Clan had been considered brothers in arms with them. Casino, hotels, and lounges of Japan mostly belonged to the Akashis, and finding it was too accessible for their competitors to intrude into their system when splitting the accounting division for each small business. The Head of the Akashi Clan decided to leave everything involving finance, accounting, auditing and tax issues for the Aomine Clan, the Akashi's bookkeeper, and that resulted in a private auditing company that had been established exclusively for enterprises like the Akashi's, BLAU LUNA.

Aomine Daiki was the third son of BLAU LUNA's President–Head of the Aomine Clan, the third young master who fully inherited his father's gift in entrepreneurial ability and he was a master mind of calculating in the position of a financial controller. He knew all the pros and cons in the trading industry in every way possible or even impossible, making him the perfect candidate for the next heir of BLAU LUNA. People in the business world called him the Formless Panther despite his not so bright high school period. His inheriting of BLAU LUNA, however, had not been absolutely decided since the elder twins outshone the third son and last born daughter in the 'mind tactics' field. But then it hit him; the Zone: a miracle that happened once in every million years in the Alpha class. It turned the tables around and albeit a little reluctantly, Aomine Daiki was forced to enter the world he probably worked his ass off to avoid (for no other reason than because he thought it was too troublesome). The fact that he didn't find himself getting headaches after dealing with critically complicated, fancy situations made it even worse for him to handle.

He was not exactly sophisticated or flexible in attitude, behavior and his way of living. Growing up with a 'one of a kind' childhood among the wise and clever, and dealing with artifice in a harsh cruel world had left him no choice but to steel himself, acting or wearing masks. Speaking with reasons were never his second nature, as he was more on the instinct side. Still, fake or not fake, Aomine knew that when it came to 'threatening' that he was the best; manipulating people was what he had been doing in his early puberty, his rebellious stage. He had grown up thinking to never show his true feeling and facial expression as he stood in front of the snakes and scorpions or spiders, or other poisonous creatures in general.

And being manipulated was not what Aomine had in mind at all.

To fucking hell with it, he had been ridiculously deceived and fell for an unbelievably lame trap set up by his cousins Chihiro and Chiharu. Plus to throw a bucket of cold water at his face, his high school senpai – the King of Con, had to be the executioner on behalf of those twins. Seriously, how the fuck did those bastards recruit that sly old man? Imayoshi Shouichi would not lift a finger to interfere if the matter could not rile up his interest. But then again Aomine guessed it was common in their sadistic hobby of making his life miserable.

Aomine violently pushed the door open to step inside the lounge as it resulted in a bell ringing sound, informing the owner that a customer had just come inside. 'Tenshi Oashisu' was a special kind of lounge that had never existed before, served extra tea and coffee in an obvious drinking menu of alcoholic liquids, yet the exotic decorations and animal fur furniture took after a host club. There were two pool tables for relaxation and an antique jukebox that was miraculously still working. It was a small place with combined ingredients to be true. However, the quality of the liquid made up for it. Office workers from BLAU LUNA preferred to come here instead of the company canteen. His mood was usually lightened up due to the calm and relaxed atmosphere the hidden haven emitted, but unfortunately, Aomine didn't feel the same today, and probably his purpose to come here was different. Angrily thumping his dress shoes on the wooden floor as he headed to the countertop, Aomine used his bunch of keys to knock on the soapstone surface with a frustration that he didn't care if it bothered the others.

"Brandy, hard", Aomine grumpily said. The headache throbbed dull in his head, he needed an Aspirin and a body...no, two bodies to kill.

"Woah~ chill out~" Aomine earned himself a delightful voice greeting him in a joking tone that was surprising due to his usual rude attitude. "Everyone's got their bad days too, you know?"

He looked up and was frozen for a millisecond before his typical frown returned with full force to cover for the freaking out he was having. _Holy mother of–_

"You have a rather rough way of ordering a drink", that person spoke again. "The countertop is not that cheap so please don't abuse it with your keys, 'kay?" they said as they broke into the sweetest smile and Aomine could bet on his life that it was the first time ever his heart made a hard flip and flat lined. _Surely I'm a goner._

The creature in front of Aomine made him giddy as his heart clenched with a rush of blood headed straight south to his bottom part. Shit, he did _not_ just get half hard. The color was amazing, brilliantly piercing and enough to blind his eyes; that dazzling crimson. His smile, which could illuminate the whole room, was as bright and sunny as his voice when he replied to Aomine seconds ago. And God blessed Aomine with the ability to stand steady on his legs with a straight face, even as he fought against the urge to grin at the sight of those irises that were beautiful and large. Aomine was sure they could pull anyone to the infinite depth of a fiery abyss, that so radiantly combined between the mahogany and burgundy realm that it reminded Aomine of the wild Star Clusters that his mother planted out in the garden (Aomine scoffed at the sappy thought; he never was this sentimentally lame). Also, long lashes didn't make it any better to hold back Aomine's mind to hallucinate some not so pure scenes. And his forked eye-brows were ridiculous, yet in its own an attractive trait.

"I'm not an official employee here, but I can manage a simple order for you," his playfulness struck Aomine again with an undeniably strong impact and his rosy cheeks did not make it any easier for Aomine. He wanted to bite and taste them and– no, not going there. Clearly the male, whose body was sturdily built as equal as Aomine's even if the height was a bit shorter, speaking to him right now was not affected nor was he cornered to the stuttering point by his intimidating aura. It piqued Aomine's interest, he admitted, but only just a little bit.

The redhead leaned forward and rested his arms on the countertop and his next move left Aomine dumbstruck. The red haired male just reached out his hand and lightly flicked Aomine's forehead with a small sticky note pack.

"It's not worth it to make a twisted expression with such a face you possess," he said. "I didn't get your order, my sincere apology. Can you repeat it, Mr. Frowny?" the man asked before his lush lips made another tender curve. Aomine nearly forgot why he was so angry and the desperation to slaughter was completely put behind.

Aomine allowed himself to let his shoulder escape from the strung-out state and uttered out the words, "What face ?"

"Huh?"

Aomine kept the flustering in his chest down as much as he could due to such megawatts of adorableness that the male in front of him emitted with those adorable round eyes and an innocence in his voice that Aomine heard.

"What kind of face do I possess?" Aomine didn't know why he was patiently acting gentle towards the red haired male. He couldn't help but be curious about the reaction he could get depending on how far he could push.

Melodious snickering flew to the air once again and Aomine found himself being drowned in it.

"I honestly think you already know the kind of face you possess, my friend", the redhead mused.

"No, I don't," Aomine debated. "Serious." He still tried to keep a grimacing face, though his frown was less intense than at first. Aomine wanted to buy more time just to keep hearing the angel's voice

The redhead fought off the urge to laugh and shook his head, "Well, if you really want to know that bad, can I tell you after I get your order, Mr. Grouchy?"

"The strongest Brandy", Aomine replied, accidentally being more blunt than he intended to. "And I'm not Grouchy or Frowny. I have a name, Aomine Daiki." He softened his tone a bit but still tried to frown.

"Okay then, Aomine–san," Aomine suddenly decided that he loved that voice saying his name. "Even if this will upset you, I still must inform you that we only serve heavy liquors at night time, unfortunately."

Aomine's frowned deepened again, "But you guys _are_ serving some. Hell, it's cocktail you guys serve. Some of your customers are currently enjoying their drinks right there."

"They're light fruit juice of 3%–alcoholic shots," the redhead deadpanned. "People tend to make mistakes a lot when they come to us during this period of hour at noon."

Aomine sighed heavily at this and raked his fingers through his hair when he realized he wouldn't get any temporary sedatives to decrease the sick madness eating him alive inside.

"For fuck's sake, goddamnit…" Aomine grumbled, irritated.

The sweet curve of a smile from the red haired male deepened apologetically. "It's not really a common sense to down strong alcohol at this time of day. And trust me, I have a whole bunch of similar days, only worse. At least your mind is sound and clear enough to not delete your name and your drink order from your brain's storage."

Aomine huffed with laughter. "You actually freaking forget your name?" The tanned male swore he saw those dazzling Star Clusters flash a bright light.

"Ahaha…What works for me is to back up and stall to think. Judging from your 'Brandy. Hard' habit I assume you're a regular here, huh? Only with the name and alcoholic level of your drink. I'd say it's not wise at all to knock yourself out with heavy booze, and you don't give the vibe of someone who easily accepts the uncontrollable state of something taking over your body and mind."

Aomine' shoulders slumped and he groaned while his hand massaged his nose bridge. "Pent up frustration"

"Frustration?" the bell-ringing like voice modulated meaningfully.

Aomine chuckled at the implication behind. "I want to smack two specific people, stuff them in a garbage bag and toss them to a river. Really desperate to find some release so, yeah… decided that you, whom I first thought a bartender who works here, could help me out."

Pure cheeky devilment crept into the redhead's expression. "You've lost your sense from _relieving frustration_ prohibition to the point of wanting _desperately_ to smack somebody in their ass, and think _I've_ got the outlet to flush them out? Most customers I know do not seek one night stands on the other side of the bar, and I can bet on half of my remaining fortune our bartenders don't have a _group play_ hobby."

Aomine threw back his head and laughed. The tension that had knotted the muscles in his neck and shoulders, the throbbing numb blood pressure occupying his mind all morning miraculously vanished. _The ridiculously irresistible mouth of this babe_.

"I hope you don't have a hot date lined up for Friday night," the red haired male added. "With a partner who's this hot and sweaty and eager to hump them dry, they could find themselves in various embarrassing positions that will exhaust their energy and end up sore somewhere on their anatomy parts."

 _Oh, this is reaaaally too good to be true_ , Aomine thought interestedly and purred with unhidden enthusiasm, "Well, now, dar-lin'~, you'll never know exactly unless I get to accompany you this Friday night."

The aura around him turned into something more predatory. It was the other male's turn to laugh. The sound was even more rich and musical to Aomine's ears, it somehow crept through the walls and warmed up the tanned man's rough heart.

"I have a policy to avoid experienced, aggressive types."

"Go out with me and I guarantee you'll experience that 'experienced aggressiveness' the most pleasurable way you've never tasted before."

"Maybe if you could spare the time to let me experience the _pleasure_ of taking your order to _aggressively_ finish it in no time so that you can fling out ASAP to target a suitable object who has stamina that's _on-par_ with you."

 _Scratch that, this is waaaaaay beyond expectation, this eye-rewarding flesh of meat is no firecracker, he's a fucking sex bomb!_

"I suggest a little sweet glucose will help to soothe the brain neurons. How about Kahlua Milk?"

"I'll take that", Aomine smirked, _and it's hot when you use nerdy words like that_

The redhead grinned back, then surprised Aomine by suddenly taking out a walkie-talkie from nowhere and spoke to the receiver on the other side, "Oi, give me one Spicy Caramel Milky Way will you?"

"Got it", the receiver replied over the static of the walkie talkie.

"… Am I allowed to question about what just happened?"

"What, the Spicy Caramel Milky Way?"

"Well, not that. But you may give me an extra explanation about it." Aomine shrugged and wondered what more could he get from the redhead

"Never mind the name, the owner tends to spice things up a bit with his humor, and of course he would use that on his menu," the redhead grinned back. "Also, I'm different. Like I said earlier, I'm not an employee here, yet a simple order won't hurt me much." Then he sat straight back. "Well, Aomine-san, I should get back to my work now, your drink will be served in minutes."

As the red haired male moved to his previous side with some notebooks, paper work, and a calculator, Aomine took his time to sweep his intense gaze over the other male.

He radiated a rather warm and gentle atmosphere despite the rough and hard look, a well-built man with broad shoulders, not to mention the smooth lines of his back that leaded to– No, do not go there. Aomine could not explain why the other male's crimson eyes seemed to be the most attractive hotspot about him. He had a unisex beauty, 70 percent masculine with sharp edged features and 30 percent feminine as those body curves literally had others mouth's watering.

His eyebrows were a hell of a ridiculous joke, yet that was not as Aomine found them. They were oddly well-fitted with the redhead, with his high cheekbones, strong jawline that carved his chin, moving down to the jugular vein, the Adam's apple and then his collarbone. His chest was perfectly shaped under the caramel sweater hugging his body and embraced his abdomen with no sign of fat. Again, Aomine's gaze lingered on the man's chest for a while. This was madness, beyond sanity when he was a boobs man, enjoyed the soft and resilient pairs of busty women, not hard and firm from men, yet his throat ran dry as he imagined how it would feel to run his hand over that forbidden flesh that (in Aomine's eyes) pleaded for a light touch … or a squeeze … Aomine would rather have the latter.

And the redhead's hands, large that must be warm considering his personality was nothing similar to a reserved or cold person. Under the light his sun-kissed skin shone as if it was crystal. Aomine could see how clean and well-taken-care-of the other male's fingers were, the pink of blood color naturally appeared on his nails. Usually his previous dates often preferred their nails painted or getting sparkling accessories stickered on, probably rather spending time on painting their nails than actually taking proper care of them.

That man was one hard-ass porcelain doll. He would undoubtedly punch Aomine for the thought, so it was best for Aomine to keep his mouth shut.

Aomine flicked his gaze lower, nearly letting out an internal animalistic groan. It was just a swift moment and a quick gaze over, in spite of the way the countertop hid most parts of it, Aomine could bet on his life that was a damn delicious downward curvy line he was seeing right at that fucking moment; now if only Aomine could see his legs beneath the countertop, some kinks like silky stocking or laced undergarment with a strap hugging lovingly the bottom part did not sound bad at all. He could use a wallpaper or two on his smartphone for some jerking off sessions during breaks at his workplace.

Small talk had never been his style, but Aomine decided to make an exception for the fine soon-to-be dating candidate in front of him, in fact, his heart had already been captured without any struggling.

Kagami Taiga was the man's name. He was twenty five, his home company was an overweight Ragamuffin, he had a degree in a double major of Multilingual and Literature, managed to fluently speak four languages not including Japanese, and he was currently an assistant for his old Professor as a part-time job and the librarian at the university library as a full time occupation. It was a wonder there was a person who could deal with his way of blunt speaking and crappy bonding.

"I really don't know what your brain is made of," Aomine said to him.

"Was that supposed to be a compliment ? 'Cause I feel a bit offended."

"Of course it's a compliment. Like hell if I could speak anything more besides Japanese and English. I nearly failed my Japanese test every single time, honestly. Gave me quite a struggle like population crisis, the words kept being born at the same time my brain was being fucked and my mind being raped."

Kagami held his hand to his mouth to stifled the sudden outburst of laughter.

"Who the hell would name their cat Sir Sherly? Short for Sherryl? That has got to be the worst joke in this entire life", Aomine broke into a sarcastic smirk.

"Well, I apologize for the bad kitty name but Sir Sherly's master coincidently happened to be a huge fan of the 'Sherlock' TV series, so if you would excuse somebody, Sir Sherly is named after the main protagonist Sherlock William Scott Holmes. Wipe that grin from your face."

"Aah … So you're a Cumberbitch." That earned Aomine a light slap to his arm.

"Shut up. Who said anything about that actor. And I happen to like the way Sherlock Holmes is portrayed by Benedict. I enjoyed the series, not ogling some first-class movie star."

Caressing the keychains in his hands, Aomine switched his weight to another side in order to be able to lean further to the front, intending to keep their conversation alive and internally praying that his order had been forgotten so that he could spend his time pre-flirting his ideal target and maybe scribbling down some numbers or an address that probably steered his life to a less boredom, preferably in the foreseeable future.

"What's your plan this Friday night?" Aomine Daiki did not like to wait. He had aimed and he was going to get the aimed prey.

"Excuse me?"

"About Friday night, jokes aside, I don't have any dates lined up, so, on a more serious note, I'd love to take you out."

Maybe this was too forward. There was a slight halt in Kagami's body language, a frozen blurred moment in those crimson irises that Aomine was not sure he had truly seen because Kagami was back to answer him before he could conclude.

"Are you saying your frustration is truly in need of letting out this Friday ?"

Aomine really wanted to slap his face hard.

"No, no. Sorry," Aomine tried to held his laughter in. _My God, what should I do with this wonderful creature ?_ "Should've explained more clearly. I mean, a real date. Getting to know each other better, enjoying our idling time and hopefully I can keep you interested."

As if Aomine could not keep his date entertained, he was born naturally experienced for Christ's sake. Although, Aomine still felt heat crawling up his neck after countless times of asking someone out ever since his early teens, he did not expect this reaction to happen to his body. Except, Kagami slightly frowned with a startled look after hearing him, and Aomine sensed a major possibility of a refusal to his invitation.

"Hey, a hundred percent guaranteed I'm a pretty decent guy." Satsuki, his childhood friend, might scoff at this. "I know I've thrown some smart-ass comments towards you but on the opposite, I'm really nice when needed, especially to save my life." Satsuki would be the best prosecutor in objecting this sentence, no doubt.

"And what time you are needed to be nice to save your ass?" Kagami joked, yet Aomine somehow felt a defensed curiosity despite the grin from Kagami.

"Well, right now to save me from being rejected this Friday night and maybe every Friday night to save me from not seeing you again. Because I really, truly want to see you again. As much as possible," Aomine replied with a returned grin. On a second thought, Aomine did not feel like joking at all, even though this was what he would say in the past to anyone else he tried to pick up.

Kagami raised one of his eyebrows. "Smart answer, I'd say," he admitted, "And I'm sure you're plenty nice but—"

"How about some music, dinner and dancing?" As a matter of fact, Aomine would keep pursuing until his persuasion proved to be successful. "We'll go out to one of my favorite spots, which I'm sure will soon be your favorite spot, too. We can sink ourselves in first-class music and taste the finest food there. We can also hell on wheels at Jazz or Ballad if you'd like. The band is great, so are the singers. They contribute pretty much to us dancers' enthusiasm."

"Didn't take you as a dancer," Kagami said giving him a wistful smile.

"Depends on the partner. You, I'd be grateful and willing to dance all night long. How about you?"

If Aomine had questioned Kagami's reluctance before, he could now be sure the red haired male was even more defensive. It was difficult for Aomine to truly determine what his answer would be, but judging from Kagami's tensed shoulders and the way those ruby orbs trying their best to avoid Aomine's, it wasn't looking too good. He thought that kicking himself was not a bad option for coming on too fast. He had made Kagami uncomfortable, surely. So much for that legendary charm that ran in the Aomine family.

"I used to enjoy dancing," Kagami said.

Aomine secretly let out a relieved breath. "Yeah?"

"…Yeah," Kagami answered a few seconds late, and then nodded, hiding the melancholy tone to the reply as much as possible with a forced smile. The redhead twirled the pencil around his fingers, clearly trying to shake off some nerves, though his frown just deepened a little more and the other hand clenched so tightly his knuckles went white. Then, he completely averted his gaze from Aomine and looked downward on the counter surface.

Aomine felt he was dangling on the brink of disappointment. He really wanted to cry out loud if those lips opened and a rejection came out.

Aomine did his best convincing eyes. "Come on, sweetie-pie. This is almost like a non-existent free giveaway. I give you my solemn oath to escort you back the exact minute you don't like the date and then I'll promise to never disturb you again."

"It's not like that. And aren't you getting a bit ahead of yourself ? Sweetie-pie ? Really ?"

"A slip of my tongue. Don't mind it. Then what's with the uncertainty?"

To his dismay, Aomine suddenly found that the expression on Kagami's face changed drastically in a flip of a second. It was like the sun was totally eclipsed by the moon. All that was left was not a tiny bit of mischief or clever humor but another kind of solemn. Rewinding back, Aomine could not figure out what he could have said to trigger the unexpected alarm.

So Aomine took a wild guess. "Just in case you're worrying about rusty toes and unwanted memories about it, I could erase those memories in a minute by adding a pair of wings to your feet as soon as I get you on the dancefloor."

This finally got Kagami to glance back at Aomine. His face gave way to a warm smile and though it was still colored with a bit of sorrow, he lifted his chin as in in a challenge. "Big words you've got there, darling." A flush of embarrassment hit Kagami's face as he stared unfocused into the air, out of a certain pair of oceanic eyes' path, and Kagami closed his eyes. "Unfortunately", oh how Aomine hated that word, "I perfectly rather doubt that."

Some minutes passed and a figure rose from the kitchen to interrupt the strange atmosphere that he did not seem to recognized.

"Kagami, Kahlua Milk" the barista walked up to Kagami and set the glass near his note. "Sorry it took longer than expected, I accidentally spilled the milk."

"No problem, Sun. Our guest hasn't complained a word, luckily." Kagami took the drink and pushed it towards Aomine, his eyes now opened and fully concentrated on Aomine with an expression the bluenet could not read. "Would you mind made another reserved order?" Kagami said again to the barista. "A table for a party of four is coming in fifteen minutes early."

"Sure," the barista named Sun said as they retreated to the backward room.

Aomine watched Kagami, his eyes unblinking as a depressed tone clouded his gaze. "Don't you ?" Kagami's strained, but even his bright smile could not lessen the negativity.

Aomine saw Kagami move a little up and back. It took a second for him to register what Kagami meant and more seconds to pull his mind back to Earth and to the present scene. And Aomine regretted when he did get back to Earth. It was hard yet not so hard to describe what Aomine was feeling, like thousands of bulls were trampling on his body in a stampede that made him breathless with nausea as oxygen seemed to be sucked out of his brain. If Aomine was not leaning on the counter right now, he was sure to fall flat on the floor as his knees had no doubt given up on him.

In the name of bloody Pocari—There was no way th—

It was the worst joke. This must be the worst joke, even worse than a cat named Sir Sherly.

In the next minutes, Aomine managed to finish his Kahlua Milk, paid for it and walked out of his usual spot of a lounge.

Aomine had done what his instinct told him to: a polite excuse and get the hell out of there. Aomine had practically run out of there, his polite excuse was only a long silence. During the walk back to his workplace, shame and regret were gnawing at him, driving him mad despite his unaffected facial expression as a pair of living ruby gems always came back to take over his mind.


	3. Chapter 2

THOUSANDS THANK YOU TO MY BETA: MAZZIE_NITA ~~~~3

Thank you for reading and supporting !  
Enjoy !

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the OCs and this story plot

* * *

 _How many times more until this pain would leave and this wound would stop bleeding ?_

 _I've seen the world, done it all … Had my cake now …_

"… **Hot summer nights … rock n roll**

 **When you and I were forever wild …"**

 _The crazy days, city lights … The way you'd play with me like a child_

 _Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful ?_

 _Will you still love me when I've got nothing but my aching soul ?_

Kagami knew... He was too familiar with it... Those eyes, and the expression on their face when the ugly truth was revealed.

Fear, dumbfounded shock. Clumsy body language. Cold-sweating, apologetic glances for they were always either desperate to turn away or run for good. Though, he gave Aomine Daiki half of his credit as there had been no fast tracks made or stammering despite a moment of Aomine being absolutely stunned and recovering quickly after. And then came the way things usually went.

The outcome was crystal clear, anyone could predict it was coming. Granted it would not feel any less hurtful and he had been warned, still he could not resist to be enchanted by that strong impact color. It brought him back to the old days at the Caribbean beach, the sun scattered rain of diamond dust to the sea, like polishing a rough gemstone, and finally its beauty shone radiantly, mesmerized every witnesses. That deep, warm and magnificent navy blue, fresh and full of life with every waves, like a mirror reflecting the wide, limitless sky. As the breezes passed by, raking softly through his hair with tingling sound of wind chimes, forming wings on his back and he floated in the air surrounded by shades of blue freedom.

When he first walked in, trouble was shown on his face. The scowling was obvious; it made him look like a child brooding and sulking rather than a troubled man, so was his strong Alpha scent hitting Kagami's nostrils. Spicy yet sweet, exotic warmth of mentholated earth, the oceanic red wine harmonized with cocoa, like flavor of blueberries and lavender snuggled around the richly marine-tasted dark chocolate. The scent was strangely alluring it calmed Kagami's heartbeat as Kagami walked straight to his dead end when he decided to observe the man's eyes with his own windows of soul.

The man named Aomine Daiki miraculously owned the most beautiful scene in his pair of oceanic jewelry orbs. A living treasure. A pair of living aquamarine.

Yet also held the death of him as he had tasted it the most bitter and sour way during last hours.

" **I know you will … I know you will … I know that you will …**

… **Will you still love me when I'm no longer—** "

" **Beautiful** " **—** " **Beautiful** "

The voice singing interrupted and a hand on Kagami's shoulder left him started and he yelped. Turning around, Kagami found Sun smiling warmly and sweetly verbally encouraging.

"Now, now… I do not remember this kind of face has ever shown in my shop. Would you ever be so kind and tell me what happened that made my Tiger baby so sad?" The older male nuzzled Kagami's hair affectionately

"Stop sneaking up on me, Sun. Now you're starting to be like Kuroko", Kagami lightly tapped Sun's hand. "And I'm not sad. Just recalling old times. There's a big difference, you know."

A mixed-blood of Japanese, French and Italian made Sun twice more gorgeous when he smiled. Black olive hair, amber eyes with a bit of green and a great pinkish pearl skin only added more to his sex appeal and then came the brightly gentle personality, all wrapped neatly with a bow. He was Prince Charming in fairy tale legends.

Sun crossed his hand and showed his mature, older brother kind of vibe, "Well, you've never whisperingly sung this song before… with that shit sucking shit-face." Sun wiggled his eyebrows which made Kagami feel both angry and funny at the same time as he chuckled. "My Tiger-chan always shows this dreamy face and hums along while rocking his body back and forth, following the rhythm when this song played on my volumes. Don't you think I didn't observe him through all this time. And I let my playlist go on everyday, you hear this song everyday, yet you only actually sing it today. So I will ask again, any juicy details you want to share?"

The lounge was empty and the last customer had left for a good half an hour ago. In the end, the party of four had canceled their reservation so Sun decided to savour the drinks with his friend's brother, only to find the guy in a state of depression like someone had stolen his wallet and used all his money. Singing Lana Del Ray. With soulless eyes, emotionless voice. So he jumped in when the song came to an end to duet with Kagami, singing the last lyric.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but you've become weird ever since that blue haired ganguro left. And here I thought you've finally met someone. He did something to you, didn't he, Tai-chan? I will hunt him down and burn him alive if you want."

"Don't you imitate Tatsuya's control-freak character or I'll blacklist you immediately, I dare you, Sun."

"Tche! You're such a kill-joy, tsun-tsun Tai-chan."

Kagami exhaled and shook his head in disagreement. "It's nothing, history just repeated itself. Well, he _is_ a _ganguro_ like you said. Though, this is not the first or I doubt the last time I've been in this situation, Sun. It's always like this, nothing has changed. Nothing could have been done to change. This I've learned to accept for 10 years. So being sad or not being sad, it won't change a thing but waste time."

At this Sun's attitude stiffened with half-upset, eyes darkened with building irritation as he gritted through his teeth, "I swear, Tai-chan, I will damn repeat this again and again till the day I die; You are not a paralyzer, Tai-chan. Your bones are just weaker than the normal, your legs are semi-functioned and passively active. You only have hearing impairment, not deaf. You can hear perfectly fine and walk norm—"

Kagami cringed as soon as he interrupted immediately. "There's no such thing as semi-functioned. I _can't_ walk, Sun," he heavily sighed.

"Damn right you _can._ " Kagami could feel an elephant had just stepped on his lungs as he knew where the conversation would end up.

"And what, Sun, breaking his heart again? Making him run to the hospital just to cry his life out begging me not to kill myself and going madly mental breakdown again?!" Kagami was practically half yelling right now. "There's a reason I am wearing the hearing-assisting device on both of my ears and sitting dependently on a bloody _wheelchair!_ "

There were ideas that should have never meant to be said, Kagami never wanted to relive that period of time again, ever again. He was terrified of what could have happened. The memory made Kagami sore on his left ear and the scars carved on his body to piercingly ache with pain.

Last time they put on a family drama about Kagami's moving ability, it resulted in a crack in a twelve-year friendship, an end to a strong bond between two partners in a long-term business, numerous hurtful words being thrown between two sides and uncountable tear drops. All have one bullet shot through their heart that had never been taken out.

Sun went to sit opposite Kagami. "And I fully object to what Tatsuya has said." Sun had a sip of a Mimosa. "Your medical description does not say that you have to remain on the wheelchair for the rest of your life in order to walk again."

Kagami stared at Sun, "There is no 'walking again' here, Sun. It was clearly written 'no heavy pressure on your legs and knees, refrain from walking or running as much as possible.'"

"Exactly, 'refrain from', not 'forbidden to', Tai-chan," Sun put the empty cocktail glass down. "If this continues, one day you will surely not be able to walk ever again. You'll be paralyzed for real!"

"I don't think so for I truly am now a _paralyzed-plus-deaf_ object, and we will stop here, no more arguing about this issue. I can't take it anymore!" Kagami spun himself a bit to the counter and closed his notebook. The bad mood had put a stop to his writing a new chapter for his story. Sun was not making his day any better but more irritable. Spitefully Kagami said while moving himself from the stool to his wheelchair by his arms, "Goddamnit, you're really handful at times it pisses me off! Sometimes I think I know why Tatsuya has never agreed to fix that unrequited love of yours."

Sun went silent at that.

Words could do a pretty damage one had never known they were able to. Like how it had swept Kagami off his feet when he met and conversed with those amazing blue eyes and velvety bass sound of a voice, reminding Kagami of sirens from the deep ocean. Charming, enchanting and irresistible, deadly alluring towards their prey as the latter could not hold their defense wall for long. And then they massacred and swallowed their victims. Just like how that person had crushed every crumble of Kagami's remaining hopeful heart and soul. He should have known better, but in the end, it was a good punishment for his naivety and lack of self-awareness. He had brought it upon himself. Not anyone but him, and especially not Sun. Sun had not done anything to have to endure his unreasonable fury. He was taking his temper out on Sun. It was not right.

No use minding over the spilt milk, Kagami extremely regretted it soon after the words slipped out. It was too cruel and was not like Kagami's usual self at all. The man truly loved Tatsuya and had been taking care of Kagami since the accident took place. Sun had been going through ups and downs with them, looking after them like they were his family and loving them unconditionally. For the most part, Sun never asked Tatsuya to return his feelings. He never asked anything back from them. It was not Kagami's place to state that judgement, even if he was an Alpha and Sun was not.

"I'm sorry, Sun. I—I didn't mean—You know that I—" Kagami trembled as he lost his self-composure of what to do.

"Hussssh—hh It's OK, Taiga," the elder male came near a confusingly mortified Kagami and hugged the latter to a tight embrace. "We all say things we don't mean in our bursts of rage."

The olive haired man lightly rubbed Kagami's back. "It hasn't been easy for you to handle everything at once, I know. Trust me, the process hurts so much I even wish I could take your place. You were only a young, hot-headed teenager and you held it in for Tatsuya, for me and Alex. We know. So we will always be there with you, for better or worse."

Kagami silently let his tears slowly run down as he shudderingly breathed in Sun's familiar scent of mint and rosemary to calm himself. For years after his parents' death, Kagami had been looked after by his separated-at-birth brothers and his mentor, Alexandra Garcia. Kagami shared and spent most of his childhood with them, same as when he reached the rebellious stage of puberty, when the unexpected incident changed his entire life up until now.

The two-year older Himuro Tatsuya was very overprotective of him from the beginning. It had gotten worse after he had an accident, while Sun and Alex were on a different page, encouraging Kagami to step out of his comfort zone and enter another horizon, no matter how small the safety or success percentage was. It was Kagami's life and his choice to do whatever he wanted to do with it, as long as he was not risking or wasting his life. Even so, Tatsuya did not handle it very well in the end. And there came the crack in the family.

Pulling himself back, Kagami wiped his face dry with his sleeves, not expecting Sun to put his ridiculous face towards Kagami's, eyes narrowed, "But I still wanna know what truly happened."

The redhead just smiled, surrendering. "I told you, Sun. It's old tradition. Cheap pick-up lines. Saw the massive, heavy bitch lifting me. And sprang out of the tavern with their tail wailing between their legs… To make it worse, son of a bitch was even hotter than the assholes I've been picked up by before. One of your frequent customers, bad news for you, I supposed (Sun snorted: "Not a problem"). The only new exception is me, for the first time, being so foolish for not putting up a protection wall."

Sun poured Kagami and himself a glass of 1967 Chateau d'Yquem that the former had just stood up moments ago to take a bottle of one "… Whoaaa~ A hotshot male bitch ?!… Have a drink and tell me _everything in specific, exact details, please~_ "

Kagami did not know how to respond to that but proceeded to do what he had been told to do, revising the story in the last hours, of course, scratching out the details of how Kagami felt about Aomine's looks, the younger male had a large sip and let Sun refill. "I haven't had a chance to show my hearing device and had already had the bastard on his feet, leaping like an antelope out of the lounge. Pretty good actor for maintaining a you-cannot-affect-me face." His eyelids fell gradually by words.

"I see… wow…" Sun widened his eyes, internally transforming the story into Hollywood movie scenes.

Kagami was a bit annoyed at Sun's reaction "What do you mean 'wow'?"

"I mean… Wow… Wait until Tatsuya hears this."

"Oooh no! I don't think so, Sun. If Tatsuya so much hears a single word, he would fly all the way from LA to Tokyo and I am grounded for life. And I really hate that." Kagami deadpanned. "I've been made fun enough for a normal human lifespan."

"Bullshit! You're not deserved to be made fun of. That jerk is a massive dickhead."

"Well, I've had my lion share of Meeting Jerks experience with my condition, so it's all old news. No need to sweat over small stuff... Tcheh! Like I've never had that kind of flirt and run tactics before."

In truth, it strangely hurt more than usual this time, but Kagami did not want to admit it outloud despite the scoffing tone of mocking.

"But it still hurts and actually oddly hurts more this time, right?", Sun quirked an eyebrow.

At this Kagami nearly had his heart jump out of his chest, and he rolled his eyes. "Are you sure you haven't been hanging around Kuroko too much? Since when are you starting to have his sixth sense freaking perceptiveness and mind reading? Geez~ You're freaking me out… Agreed, saying it didn't hurt was probably a lie but who said anything about whether it hurt more or not?!"

If seriously considered, Kuroko Tetsuya was quite a scary existence if he wanted to be, and it gave cold chills down Kagami's spine. Blank face and piercing gazes.

Sun's eyes dropped low. "Because you seemed to glow at that moment, Tai-chan."

With the special gentle key tone that only Sun possessed in the verbal ability slipping through his ears, Kagami was lost for words to say.

Sensing the other's silence as permission, Sun continued, "You know, for an attitude towards our normal frequent customers at our lounge, you were smiling too much; plus, you unnecessarily shared your personal life information and sexually joked with a stranger you've just met for like, I don't know, I think it lasted for freaking 20 minutes. Hell, you didn't even throw a fit when he made funny remarks about your cat's name. While in the past, after you had to, in your way of venomous quoting, bury your reasons to live to a wheel-fucking-chair, Alex had never succeeded in making you blurt out even a boring joke, apart from menacing, top sarcastic ones that are dripped with irritable mocking. You've been better as time went by but may I say you _rarely_ joke around with people. Hell, even your jokes are really boring now, let alone sexual."

"…I—It was a rambunctious, ardent 'flu' of stupid youth that still unpleasantly remained in my mind. It has gotten worn out for a major part after this, I'm sure." Kagami felt his face getting more heat. "Five years more to my thirty for God's sake"

"But is was something, right?" Sun suggested

Kagami did not answer, but he knew Sun was right in some part of the whole topic. Physical attraction. Yet Kagami was not that confident like before when it concerned his body condition. Because normally, under any circumstances, Kagami would never let his heart control his mind like that when it came to him, a handicapped person; being hit on while the one who was hitting on him was not aware of the truth or what that person was throwing himself into. No one wanted a burden as a lover.

"You'll feel better when you learn to accept that you're attracted to him. Physical is counted as something due to my experience." Kagami just pouted at that and mumbled an oath at that.

Sun chuckled as he flicked Kagami's forehead. "Silly Tiger, you're an open book as bright as daylight."

Kagami swatted Sun's hand away and huffed annoyingly, "Stop with the 'Tiger' nickname! I hate it!"

"Sounds grand _ADORABLE_ to me," Sun skipped quickly to the kitchen to avoid Kagami's foreseeable fury explosion after finishing the sentence.

And explode Kagami did, "Damn it, Sun!" 

* * *

He. Could Not. Fucking. Concentrate. At all. 

Fuck it all to Hell 

Fuck Imayoshi. 

Fuck Chihiro and Chiharu. 

Fuck Satsu— 

… Damn Satsuki 

And fuck those beautiful yet full of sorrowful tears on the verge of those damn miraculous ruby eyes.

…

Sweet Pocari help him, he was definitely having a heat stroke. Since when had Aomine Daiki become a romantic poet?!

…

Dropping the document that needed his signature, Aomine sighed as well as groaned for the umpteenth time. This was going nowhere damn near what he wanted to when all he had ever thought about was the man named Kagami Taiga and their latest encounter. With a damn shocking revelation, showing he was getting more than he was willing to bargain for. It's like Kami was holding a collar around his neck and dragging him every fucking place, having absolute fun and finding it fairly entertaining, Aomine did not remember saying he needed something outrageous to keep him alive and survive meaningless years to come.

…

Well…

In some twisted occasions, he did, to be honest.

…

But for the sake of every big and bouncy pair of boobs in this universe he certainly did _not_ request for this type of _carnival_ for his already dull and fucked up life … Ugyaaaahhh~ … Aomine frustratingly scratched the back of his head, jaw tightened and gritted out an oath.

…

Now that Aomine had given himself some real time to think about his personal affair which had kept poking at his sore spot of neurons non-stop, it could have been better if Aomine had ever so uttered a sincere apology. The least he could have done was to ask for friendship with Kagami. So deep in thought Aomine did not realize a bunch of people had already made their presence in the room.

"What's wrong with him?" Wakamatsu rearranged the files to turn over for his Boss. "Momoi, do you know?"

"Not too sure. Probably Mai-chan's retirement is still having some effect on him? But I thought he had gotten over that a long time ago," Momoi gazed skeptically at her childhood friend.

Suddenly, two figures in fashionable striped suits appeared next to them, saying at the same time, "It's not so bad when he can effectively finish his assignments with a new record, 60 minutes for half a dozen folders of document. At least, he didn't skip work this time."

"His works are usually piled up like mount Fuji," a violet-navy haired commented.

"And now he's at his best top form ever," another copy followed.

"Like he's just had energy drink, right?" Chihiro asked

"Yeah right. Like Red Bull? Strawberry Sting Pocari?" Chiharu chirped

"That's right. Red Bull," Chihiro said

"Strawberry Pocari," Chiharu giggled

"Daiki the Strawberry Bull Pocari."

"Daiki is a massive fan of Pocari God, so much he'd turn into Sting Red Bull Pocari."

"SILENT!" A thick Business Dictionary was thrown and made a double headshot as it hit precisely on the twin's heads.

Aomine rose to his full height, his Alpha aura dangerously emitted. "If you're so idle to make scrappy petty talk or have a chitchat during work, return to your office and help Imayoshi with BLAU LUNA's orders and human resources allocation right this damn fucking instant!"

At Aomine's outburst, the twins laughed wickedly and rushed out. People who stayed were breaking cold sweats.

"The fuck, what's with him, Momoi?" Wakamatsu tucked on the pink haired girl's sleeves, eyes widened in horror.

"He's in a bad mood" Susa calmly stated with a blank face, yet his fingers shook lightly from the after-effect of an anger earthquake.

"I don't even dare to give a proper apology. Momoi-san, it was me, wasn't it? The reason why he's mad?" the brown haired male, Sakurai Ryo, shivered and sobbed while clutching some important papers that might need using for another labor resource clarifying meeting.

Instead of being frightened and scared away, Momoi untangled herself from the surrounding males and walked towards Aomine's desk. She lowered herself and whispered, "Dai-chan, are you okay? Are you sick?"

Aomine glared up ."Peachy, Satsuki. Fucking swell," he scowled. "Until those shitheads came along."

"Hiro-san and Haru-san?"

"Of course not, I mean the UFO from Mars... Yes, the bastards are the devil twins, Satsuki!" Aomine mocked, his frown was even deeper as he let out a sigh and furiously clicked his pen and swirled it around his fingers.

"… You know," Momoi's tongue clicked as she said, "If I hadn't known you any better, considering how rude, arrogant, selfish, unrefined and tactless a narcissist you are, I'd say you've just done something bad that can't be reversed or there aren't any chances left for you to show remorse sincerely. Like offending some disabled people or even hurting their feelings and now being all grumpy and a jerk, regretting for not behaving better to fix the situation."

Aomine choked on his saliva. "Wh–why are you saying this?"

"For a fact. Your cousins' teasing doesn't affect you much, you'd think they're just bites from a bug. You have your way to brush them off with that naturally born bitter and harsh mouth with no filter or mercy of yours; more importantly, shouting back is none of them. And your behavior is really odd today… Whatever it is, no matter how it bugs you crazy, keep it down and concentrate on your work, please." Momoi re-tied her hair into a ponytail. "At least you're not a scumbag who would literally hurt the handicapped, mentally or physically, then go on living your life like nothing happened. Freshen up your mind and do your job properly… Geez, how did I survive those years with an XXL size baby like you, I wonder? Kami must have granted me an amazing strength."

"Everyone, get out."

The cold voice shook everyone out of their stupor and halted whatever all of them were doing

"… Huh?" All of the employees looked at the male who had just spoken.

"Except Satsuki, anyone whose name I _did not_ call, _get out_. _Now,_ " Aomine half gnashed half growled, eyes seriously rolled as his orbs contracted. If he had emitted a dangerous Alpha aura before, now he was unconsciously trying to strangle his surroundings with a deadly toxic scent of onslaught. The tanned male fisted some files into paper balls and threw irritatingly to the bin. "Uuurrgghhh".

Seeing no reaction from his subordinates, Aomine angrily scowled and bumped his fists on the table hard and made everyone startled. "GET OOOOOOOUT~~~ !" he roared with his Alpha aura thickened by minutes.

Before everything could get worse, Momoi hurriedly urged her colleague and seniors out of the room, Sakurai nearly tripped over his feet while Susa managed to help Wakamatsu carry a box of files, leaving the younger man's arms full with document folders and fumed questioningly of Aomine's anger, the earthy-yellow haired male would start an Alpha one on one if it was not for Susa and Sakurai gripping him and trying to pull him to the opposite direction of the CEO table. The blue haired male intertwined his hands and pushed up to his forehead with a deep frown

"… Dai-chan."

Momoi poked. Aomine did not move.

"… Dai-chan."

Momoi poked again. Aomine's fingers twitched.

"… Da—i—cha—n." Momoi poked non-stopped at her childhood friend.

"Aaarrrghhh ~~ Alright, stop ! I know ! Kami …"

"What happened?"

Aomine hesitated and Momoi dropped her jaw a bit. It was not everyday her Dai-chan was so reluctant and so awkward at expressing what he wanted like this.

"I— …"

"… Yes, Dai-chan ?"

"…"

"…"

"… I— … think I did just that."

…

"Did what, Dai-chan?"

…

"I hurt a handicapped person."


	4. Chapter 3

Mazzie my BETA is super COOOOOOOOOOL and GREEAAAAAATTT ~~~~ QAQ Thank you

And thank you readers for sparing your time reading my fanfic QvQ

Comments are definitely and absolutely welcomed for me to improve my plot and writing for you guys ~~~~ 

* * *

_Fate, my dear, please enlighten me the joy of unavoidable, miserable and tragic-humorous encounters of frenemies_

 _You got caught of teasing me ... Run, devil devil, run run, devil run_

 _Watching every motion in my foolish lover's game~_

 _On this endless ocean ... turning and returning ..._

 **[Casa di Eros Lounge, 9:34 PM]**

Dim lights, colorful neon chandeliers, fantasy beauties...the most beautiful view in Sunset City...

And of course those would mean nothing without music and singers. 

_**A gypsy woman told my momma, before I was born**_

Twelve bar blues are played and bodies start to sway

 _ **You got a boy-child comin', gonna be a son-of-a-gun**_

Enjoy the fun as if no one except you spun the heels on fire

 _ **Gonna make these pretty women, jump and shout**_

Make your surrounding kneel and moan some howling

 _ **And the world will only know, a-what it's all about**_

 _ **Why'know I'm here**_

 _ **Everybody knows I'm here**_

 _ **And I'm the hoochie-coochie man**_

 _ **Everybody knows I'm here**_

The foreign blonde woman walked through a mirror door, looking stunning in a burgundy wine cabaret dress. A black and white striped corset hugged her perfectly around her waist, and she wore an expensive soft fur around her neck and shoulders. She strutted confidently, moving elegantly as she made her way towards the bar, and her voice was like velvet when she announced her arrival with a light mood.

"How's our Birdy doing?" she asked with a smile.

Takao Kazunari turned around and greeted his boss with a gleeful smirk.

"Couldn't be better," he sang as he slid the Moulin Rouge he'd just finished making to the blonde woman. "Ya're late, Alex," he trilled with his usual joyful and joking tone. "Someone's been keepin' ya busy, I suppose," he teased with a slight giggle.

The woman called Alex raised her brow, eyes gleaming wickedly dangerous. "Oh, you little..." she pouted a bit at the teasing.

"I'd say there's a certain couple bickering like a mouse and cat that like chasing each other twenty-four seven. I'd even go as far as saying they discreetly flirt with each other, though I don't think that would be considered flirting to be honest. It's more like friendly sexual harassment."

Alex grit her teeth bitterly while taking large sips of the cocktail. "Why can't they just get on the bed and leave this beautiful single woman alone? Tsk!"

Takao shook his head and sweetened his voice as he sympathized, "Poor lady."

"Any news from my babies?" Alex asked, changing the subject.

The black haired male looked flabbergasted. "Babies?!" he cried out in shock. "I thought ya were single?!"

That earned Takao a cuff straight to his head. "Idiot! You know who I'm talking about!"

Takao Kazunari chuckled. "Just wanna mess with ya a bit. Actually, Tai-chan just called twenty minutes ago and well, he left a message...which leads to my question ta ya right now: Can I join?"

Alex gave the younger male a skeptical look, hoping that she did not mishear anything. "What did Tiger say , Birdy?"

"… **Code red"**

"Pfffffff ~ !"

Alexandra Garcia spit her drink in Takao's face as soon as the words left his mouth.

"W-Wha…Wh-Wh-What?! WHAT?"

Takao slowly rubbed his face dry, a serious expression comically appearing on his face, and nodded firmly as Alex widely rolled her blue eyes. Her jaw was left open in surprise.

There was a long pause before Alex spoke again.

"Holy shit. It's been like…five, six years?" her grip on the glass tightened. "You'd better be telling the truth, Birdy."

A low chuckle of mischief escaped through Takao's lips. "So am I allowed ta join the fun if this is 9999999.99% hot juicy and tasty, but true information, Alex ?"

"…This could be extremely unsafe, you know," Alex mumbled, almost to herself. "Even crazier than the last massacre where there were eleven local enemies plus six foreign pigs and two half-breed damn Europeans…though I must say those creatures were sexy as hell. God forgive me for wanting to have some fun riding those things," Alex murmured in amusement with unhidden wicked enthusiasm. Her voice was taking on a more mysterious tone.

Reaching his hand out from his apron pocket, Takao flipped out five twenty dollar bills and waved them in the air.

"That's why I'm still upset FYI, Alex," Takao began with an air of mischief. He wore a wicked grin as he continued. "I could've become an unbeatable legend, both ridin' and kickin' records back then. Ten times the bet, in cash, three minutes thirty five seconds at least ta sweep the bitch off the table and ta knock 'em flat on their ass."

Alexandra Garcia grinned widely as she finished her Moulin Rouge and she gently placed her purse on the bar countertop. "Four couple's tickets for a 3-week holiday in Hawaii, luxurious accommodation, high-class food buffet included, Queen & King Penthouse and extra massage, sauna service..." she could not help but crack a victorious smile. "Four minutes ten seconds and throw in some extra threats."

There was another long pause while they gazed at each other, almost as if they were sizing each other up.

And then they both burst into a fit of giggles. "Giheeheehee~"

From afar, every single employee, including the band and singers, all shivered at the almost haunted and twisted aura that surrounded the scene in front of them. They all knew that their female boss and their funny, yet sinful manager were going to hand somebody their ass, directly and cruelly and especially without mercy. Their dark snickering and moody faces were enough to make them cough out blood and faint in an instant. 

* * *

The door of 'Tenshi Oashisu' opened and the clinking sound of the wind-chime bell echoed as a tall figure in a grey hoodie made his appearance in the tavern.

"Good evening, Master," he greeted.

Sun beamed at the person who just stepped in. "Checking in early, eh, Teddy?"

"It's Kiyoshi or Teppei for you, Master," Kiyoshi corrected with a chuckle.

Sun gave him a playful wink. "You know too well that I'm not going to cooperate so easily, Teddy." Sun threw Kiyoshi a white striped uniform. "Wear this for the time, would you?"

The brown haired smiled ruefully since he knew exactly what was in the owner's hand. "Master, how many times do I have to tell you to stop this 'Emergency Lifesaver'? Also, this uniform upgrade process should be decided once and for all. I can't be a cost-free model! Where's my bonus?!"

Sun skillfully juggled cocktail shakers between both hands, then poured out three shaker tins to form a sparkling mahogany liquid into a wine glass. His fingers delicately touched the edge of the glass as he placed a slice of kiwi on the rim. Then from out of nowhere, a tiny bottle of golden color appeared on Sun's hand. He gently dropped the contents of the bottle on the ice cubes floating on the surface, and didn't forget to sprinkle some jasmine herbs in it. Finally, he knocked three times on the countertop

"This is your compensation, Odile's Despair for table number nine, please, Teddy," he said cheerfully, singing out the nickname. "Sell that honey sweet smile and get the tips! All yours today!"

Kiyoshi exhaled and offered Sun a knowing smile. He turned to make his way towards the changing room, but he halted when he heard Sun speak again.

"I'll pay the laundry fee for one month. Try to put up with it and I might slide some extra in your envelope."

There was a bit of a melancholy tone to what Sun was implying and Kiyoshi took a moment to think about what he just heard.

Kiyoshi then chuckled, "Roger that, Master." _… So it happened again, huh …_

"Forget about the bonus, is the problem with the color of the official uniform or how it looks?"

Sun did not utter a word in response but puffed out some air and Kiyoshi closed the changing room door. 

Kagami stared skeptically at the two people standing at the bar serving drinks. His brow was furrowed something fierce.

Both of the men at the bar were dressed in ridiculous clothes. Instead of tuxedo suit, they were both in identical shoulder-less, long-sleeved cotton turtleneck shirts with a striped pattern and a long zipper on the front and…True Religion jean shorts with military boots.

"Hey, Taiga!" Kiyoshi greeted cheerfully with a beaming smile.

Kagami startled as soon as the person spoke and nodded in return, a signal that he recognized Kiyoshi's presence. Sweet Jesus, it was not everyday Kiyoshi-san wore that kind of clothes, and it was not a sore sight to eyes at all. In fact, it was the complete opposite. He had a pretty damn nice pair of legs that Kagami was always a little jealous of.

Kagami abruptly shook himself out of stupor and interrupted his own thoughts. He turned his full attention to Sun. "What is going on, Sun?"

This definitely had something to do with his trouble-making brother.

The olive haired man finished another order and gave it to Kiyoshi before he answered Kagami without turning to face him and locking himself onto his next task. This time he needed a Tequila Sunrise and two Daiquiris. "Change of atmosphere, of course, baby."

Kagami narrowed his eyes. "What have you done with the uniforms? And don't 'baby' me."

"Can't an old man strive for changes sometimes? I'm the owner for God's sake!" Sun whined.

Kagami harshly slapped Sun's arm.

"Ouch!" Sun cried out in surprise. He was being overdramatic and even pretended he was going to cry from the pain. "That hurts, Tai-chan!"

"You're not an old man, Sun. You're well on your way, but not quite there yet," Kagami replied with a jibe, not showing any sympathy for having hurt his friend. "What happened with the real clothes? This is a family tavern-lounge serving the middle-high class of Sunset City. Where are those refined, navy blue cotton luxury suits? Don't you dare tell me you forgot to bring them back from the laundry shop! I saw them this morning!" Kagami scolded.

Sun turned away with a childish pout. "…No! Uh...uumm..." It was written all over his face that he was never going to say what really happened.

Understanding too well what he meant to say, Kagami glared irritably at the male beauty until Kiyoshi suddenly returned and pet Kagami's head.

"It's alright, Taiga" Kiyoshi said fondly as he took his hand off Kagami's head. "I don't mind so much. In fact, this babe can boost up our profits like a piece of cake," Kiyoshi snickered in amusement. "On the other hand, I really want to ask you guys something…"

"What is it?" Kagami asked. Talking to an _adult_ like Kiyoshi-san was way more comfortable than speaking to a man-child like Sun.

Kiyoshi hesitated for a moment and considered whether or not he should answer what was asked of him. Instead of verbally expressing his own muddled thoughts, however, the brown haired man tipped his head and flicked a discreet gaze outside of the lounge. 

* * *

He was super fucking annoyed by the anxiety he was struggling to smother.

His hands were shaking and _sweating_ , and even if the night was not as cold as others he's experienced, it sure was not a hot and humid night of fall.

Aomine looked inside and recognized Kagami Taiga. The man was fully seated on the…

Fuck it…

 _So this explains why he had to use the walkie-talkie, huh_ , Aomine thought.

He went on to think about how strong Kagami must be. He had to be, seeing as lifting oneself required strenuous effort, and Kagami seemed to be doing so effortlessly. It was just a glimpse, but it was enough to fuel Aomine's fantasies. He thought about his strong arms, tough shoulders, and-

Damn it!

This was probably the first time Aomine wanted to bleach his mind to cleanse himself of his perverted thoughts and tie down everything on his anatomy south of his waist.

Kami…he did not just get half-hard and a mild case of blue balls from the mere sight of that man.

It was insanely ridiculous!

Well, it was just as insane as the fact that he came back.

That's right.

He fucking did come back. 

**[Flashback]**

A punch was thrown accurately at Aomine's face, sending the man to the ground spectacularly.

"Aomine _Dai-chan!_ How _could you?_ " Momoi's eyes were wide in horrified disbelief. "You actually hit a handicapped person?!"

Aomine's jaw dropped in bewilderment, his frustration overtaking the pain on his face. "What the— _no!_ No, no, no! No, Satsuki! Are you nuts?! I _don't_ hit people who are disabled! Ever!"

Momoi squinted her eyes looking like she didn't believe a word he said, "You just said that you hurt a handicapped person, Dai-chan."

"Yeah! _Emotionally!_ I hurt that person's feelings —I didn't fucking hurt them by _hitting them physically_! Did that ever occur to you? The hell kind of person are you taking me for, Satsuki!?" Aomine was offended.

"Oh…" the cotton-pink-haired girl sheepishly whispered, not a verbal apology, but Aomine knew her well enough to know that's what it was.

"But you still deserve at least a slap, Dai-chan," she said, trying to find some kind of justification for her suddenly punching Aomine straight in the face. "You hurt someone's feelings!"

Aomine just grimaced and grumbled a cuss word, rubbing the sore place on his face. He did not deny what Momoi said, seeing as the truth was being laid out in broad daylight. He gave Momoi an uncomfortable growling confession, "That's why I need your goddamn annoying social abilities for everyday communication. What I've done is leaving a sick after-taste and isn't going away."

Momoi sighed. Of course her idiotic childhood friend offended someone with his shamelessness and lack of verbal manners. Worst of all, it was a handicapped person—someone who probably already had a million and one things to think about. Sometimes Momoi wondered how the stubborn jerk lived to see more than twenty years of life, what with his annoyingly arrogant, reckless and wild personality that constantly tested people's patience way past their limit—and all his life he never got scratch on him! There had been times when Momoi suspected a parasitic alien had burrowed itself in Aomine's brain and had taken to launching some weird protective globe around him, hypnotizing those nearby into not damaging him. And yet his ability to behave politely had never improved.

"So you, with your unfiltered mouth, insulted and hurt this poor, unsuspecting person," Momoi concluded.

Aomine shook his head a bit. "No. I think it was my reaction to finding out about him that caused all of the mess."

Momoi frowned when he said it, but didn't say anything and just looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to explain himself.

"I was hitting on him, Satsuki" Aomine bluntly blurted out, feeling a bit embarrassed as the whole confession was unwillingly coaxed out of him. Damn, Satsuki was good.

"Him?" she inquired patiently. Nosily.

"Yes, _him_ , Satsuki!" Aomine snapped. "Not _her_ , if you must know."

"You were teasing him around with your infamous natural-born playboy personality, with a specific goal in mind, weren't you?" Momoi furiously accused Aomine, a dangerous gleam shone in her eyes.

It unnerved Aomine, but he wasn't going to let her get the best of him. "No… y–yes. No! I mean, yes— Shit— It's… Yes, probably, but not exactly like that, so no?" He floundered, not really knowing how to defend himself. Satsuki had him all figured out. "You make it sound like I only wanted him because I've never been with a...you know, handicapped person, or whatever. But I don't really plan to play 'the game' where I get him in my bed and vanish right after."

"You're making it sound more unbelievable the more you keep talking, and also convincing me you're actually more guilty than I first thought, Dai-chan," Momoi deadpanned.

"Fuck! I know, alright. Just…" Aomine fidgeted uncomfortably. He was frustrated by Satsuki's questioning and accusing, and she was stressing him out. She knew exactly what he wanted to say and how to make him say it, all with one look. He was in a deadlock, so he finally broke when he said: "Okay, I'll admit it. I really want to sleep with him."

"Twisted pervert," Satsuki said automatically, like she had been expecting that answer.

"Thanks for the _compliment_ , _Sa_ - _tsu_ - _ki,"_ he broke up her name like it was an insult. "The main problem was this, okay? I made a not so positive expression when I saw his…well, er… permanent chemical _minefield._ "

Momoi didn't say anything for a good long moment while she tried to figure out what exactly Aomine meant. Although, she already had a pretty good idea about where this conversation was heading.

"And what exactly was it about him that you offended?" Momoi asked as she took a deep breath in order to steady her mind. She suddenly didn't feel so well.

There was another silence between the two until Aomine answered unsurely, "His legs. They, ah, don't...work...very well."

For a long time Momoi didn't say anything, and Aomine was almost overcome with an eerie sense of dread. He was not looking forward to her reaction, and when it came, he realized he had been right to be intimidated by her.

Momoi cuffed the back of Aomine's head and slapped him hard on the cheek she hadn't punched earlier.

"OOOWW!" Aomine howled in pain. "Motherfuck—! What the actual fuck, Satsuki?!" She could hit him like a damn horse kicking him in the gut. Now his face both throbbed and stung.

"That's for treating people like objects!" Satsuki said in a loud voice. " _How could you_?! What were you even _thinking_ , Dai-chan? Of all people! You had to go and insult someone who probably already gets enough from strangers on the street!" the pink haired girl cried in despair. "I can't believe I'm affiliated with you!"

Momoi groaned dramatically as she continued with her scolding. "…Oh my Kami… Let me guess," she said connecting all the pieces. She really did have Aomine all figured out. "You tried to woo him, he refused. Judging by your massive arse ego, you also refused to leave him alone in peace, lured him out of his shell, paid sweet, tempting court to him until he had this teeny tiny hope flared up, he showed you his legs, and you immediately made up a poor excuse to run. Am I right?"

His silence confirmed her suspicions.

"So it _is_ like that, huh?" Momoi asked, raising an eyebrow, both accusing and disappointed. "Shame on you, Dai-chan. Shame. On. You."

Aomine felt guilty, which was probably what he needed. He could always count on Satsuki to keep him grounded, so he hesitated a bit before telling her the whole story. "Well…"

"What now?" Satsuki snapped. "Please don't tell me things are actually worse than I already think they are, Dai-chan."

"…I didn't even say a word at that moment…no excuses or anything …" Aomine spoke under his breath, shifting his gaze, feeling uneasy. He was afraid to meet Momoi's gaze, considering her mood, and he didn't have to look up at her to know she still wore her mean glare.

"We were both silent," Aomine continued after she didn't say anything. "I finished my drink and got out of the tavern. Without saying anything at all. The end."

Aomine finally looked up at Momoi, waiting for her to say anything but she just looked at him for a few seconds.

"Take care Dai-chan. I'm going," Momoi said suddenly and picked up her folders and immediately turned to the door to exit the room.

Aomine's eyes widened in shock. He could not believe what he was witnessing. "What?! No! You agreed to help!" He tried reaching out to catch the pink haired girl's arm.

Momoi turned around and shot a piercing glare at the tanned man, making him recoil a bit. "Dai-chan," she addressed the blue haired male in a firm tone.

"W-What?"

Momoi sighed heavily and she closed her eyes then opened them again as her turned her entire body to face him fully. Placing both of her hands on Aomine's shoulders, she said in an exasperated voice, "Seriously, it's very, very, _very simple_. A sincere apology."

Aomine narrowed his eyes and his mouth twitched. "Apology?" he grumbled. "Remind me again why I asked for your help in this situation, Satsuki? Cause I'm freaking regretting it right this moment," he grumbled again as if apologizing were the most disgusting thing he could do.

Momoi slapped Aomine's arm hard. He wondered if she would ever stop assaulting him, but didn't voice it since somewhere deep down he felt he deserved it.

"Well, what did you expect me to say, Dai-chan?" Momoi reprimanded. "You made the biggest, most massive fat-arsed mistake in history. There's no returning for this, I'm telling you. You've hurt him in the worst way possible. What's more, you went on to further disrespect him by not even making up a poor excuse as to why you were avoiding him!"

The more Momoi elaborated, the deeper Aomine's frown became.

"Dai-chan," Momoi said and Aomine continued to listen attentively. "You'd make anyone who witnessed or heard about this assume that you didn't think that man was worth an explanation. And he probably thinks you were freaked out because of his condition, which is at least partially true. Judging from his silence towards your reaction, though, I can probably guess that you're not even the first person he's met and been rejected by. In fact, I'm positive he has a repetitive history of this happening to him for him to be that peaceful and polite to you and not punching you into a pulp like anybody else might have done. The worst thing you could do is openly showing him you pity him."

At this, Aomine let out a heavy puff of air and felt as if he had aged ten years. He felt his bones ache when he thought about the disaster that was to come in the foreseeable future.

"Then I don't think a normal 'I'm sorry' will help much, Satsuki," Aomine was mentally exhausted, and to make matters worse the heavy throbbing in his head returned to disturb him. It felt almost as if it wanted to slice his brain in two.

"How come you've never failed at dealing with all other strong competitors of BLAU LUNA? Did the bad manners help you or the _wise_ interactions, Dai-chan? And yes, you blockhead. It _is_ what a _normal_ human being do when they realized they did something bad to other people. They would apologize. They _sincerely apologize_ with _all their heart_ , Aomine Dai-chan," Momoi said as she shook her head. She sounded as if she were speaking to a child. "If the problem is too hard to solve, you go back to the classical basic."

 _What you've done is unforgivable. A simple sincere apology is the only way, seeing as there are no other solutions that could work their charm to reverse an extremely complicated, irreversible spell. Go back, pack up the basic necessities, build up your shelter and pray that you will survive this storm_. Momoi had made herself clear enough, Aomine thought.

Aomine shook his head lightly. He felt numb as he whined, "I am so dead."

"No, you're not. But in some way, yes, Dai-chan. You will soon have R.I.P carved somewhere on your body." 

**[End of flashback]**

 _R.I.P on my body, eh ? … Not bad at all, Satsuki … Not bad at all …_

Aomine couldn't stand still, so he paced, never straying too far from his preferred spot right in front of the tavern. If he had to do it, he must do it the right way. Fuck this up and his life might as well be a confirmed death sentence. There was no point in loitering around and having cold feet. Yet, as soon as he met those ruby eyes—and then the damn wheelchair put its face in the picture—waves of guilt rose up like a tsunami and just crashed down over him, drowning not only every light of hope that he'd be forgiven, but also drowned his courage to converse directly with Kagami again, let alone mutter out an apology.

At lost for what to do next, the blue haired man let out an exhausted groan and buried his face in shame, the other hand massaging his forehead. There were tons of documents waiting for him at home but he could not care less. He had to say his apology. But how? He didn't even have the courage to take one step into the lounge.

"Good evening, Sir!"

"Whoa! Shit!"

The voice scared the shit out of him. Looking up, he saw a pretty big brown haired male with hazelnut eyes and some, dare he say it, _extraordinary_ clothes. Almond colored eyes gazed at him, and with a polite manner, the man spoke again.

"I couldn't help but notice you were trying to walk yourself into the ground right outside the tavern," he teased. "Would you like to come in for a bit while you wait for your partner? You don't have to buy any drinks! It's colder than usual tonight, so I figured you could use some heat to make it go a little better."

Aomine didn't say anything. His heart was beating furiously at the invitation.

…going inside...

…apology…

"Sir?" the brown haired giant asked.

"Then," Aomine answered after a few seconds, making up his mind to enter the lounge. "Sorry for the bother."

"Great!" the man said cheerfully with a smile.

Aomine could smell the smooth, peaceful scent of butter cream and jasmine that was emitting from the man. It was oddly strong, not so much his scent, but the entire essence of that man. Aomine sensed that he was strong enough to steady everything that was beating or moving, yet the richness of the scent itself was not overwhelming at all. It was the perfect amount.

Aomine Daiki broke into a slight cold sweat and his eyes narrowed a bit to evaluate this Alpha in front of him.

He was in awe as he stood in front of the rarest power that appeared in an Alpha — The power of 'silence.' 

* * *

The moment Aomine walked in with Kiyoshi, a certain pair of ruby orbs instantly made their way straight to them. How could his mere existence bring so many waves of emotion inside of Kagami, and fluctuate so sharply and messy to the point where he felt that they were all going to shatter in dust of ashes from exhaustion?

That man was the first man ever who, for some reason, did not need any effort to ruthlessly destroy and take over his soul.

Even though his attitude was nonchalant, Kagami did not know how long he had left until he totally broke. His being, his wounded heart, and everything were considered vulnerable when it came to Aomine Daiki.

What was that man doing here? Again.


	5. Chapter 4

Kagami's brain was a mess as he desperately tried to reorder everything. The reasons were unknown. The neurons in his brain functioned on overdrive to the point where he was sure they were on the verge of shutting down in order to cool down for a while. Ironically, all blood cells in his body ran cold at the same time and roared in disagreement. The frozen icy thorns squeezed each of those, connecting together to grow more tendrils as if they just wanted to pierce Kagami's body into a bundle of raw meat.

He wanted to run away the moment he saw Aomine Daiki at the front of the lounge.

Damn it all for how his hands were shaking due to something he tried to hide.

Fear.

Fear for that voodoo of a color.

Beyond everything, the pangs of fear sent whips of electricity hitting his blood vessels and tying around his muscles. It sucked out all the oxygen that stayed in his lungs, drained all the blood from his face as if just to force him to cough it all out through his mouth. His eyes were going blank in seconds. If he were standing right now, Kagami was certain his knees would have melted down as his whole body would instinctively crawl into a corner to hide himself from the thorny unsafe fractions around him.

He took a few minutes to cool down his head, and he realized how foolish he had been. Of course the man was here for some drinks. He was not here for Kagami.

For the love of God, the man was a regular customer of Sun's. He dabbled in the place and Kagami was certain, that at every point of his visit, both women and men were wooed by him. Who in their sane mind could refuse this man?

None of them.

Kagami was convinced that everything would be fine. He would be fine from now on, until he looked back to see the direction in which the duo were going.

From afar, Aomine slowly approached him, his face unreadable.

And once again, Kagami fell into a damn crapload of oblivion and chaos.

Kiyoshi gently touched Kagami's shoulder as he arrived. "Seems to be one of your acquaintances, Taiga."

Aomine lowered his gaze as he spoke. "… Good evening."

That deep huskiness unexpectedly made Kagami shudder, though he hadn't felt chilly. His crimson retinas burned anxiously, and it struck him with such a powerful impact that he nearly revealed himself.

No, block it, don't lower the wall.

Kagami put on his best unaffected facial expression in a usual welcome manner, though his hands betrayed him by falling into a more vigorous shuddering state. Kagami tried to claw his fingers.

"…H-Hey…" Kagami really wanted to knock himself out, it irked him a great deal that his voice was even more hoarse than he wanted it to be.

Aomine fidgeted, unable to form the proper response. "Umm… Hey…"

Kagami could tell the aquamarines were trying yet failing miserably to look into his own internally panicking red eyes.

They were both silent, the awkwardness obvious.

Kagami intended to speak first, but Aomine beat him to it. "Excuse me, may I have a private talk with Kagami, please?"

Kagami's immediate response was to stare at him blankly. He was afraid there was a stupid expression on his face, but he really had been caught off guard by Aomine's request.

And then his internal thoughts were screaming. What did he want to say to him? Kagami had thought the man didn't have anything to say to him, considering how the former had left without a word after their previous encounter. Kagami wished the nerves would die down, but they swirled in his insides with more intensity.

It took a moment for the three of them to accept Aomine's request, yet only half a second for Kagami to shudder madly, both physically and mentally.

Aomine continued as if he could sense that Kagami was thinking about declining. "I know it might not be appropriate to ask for this, but I really need to talk to Kagami… Please."

Aomine directed his request to Sun, voice sounding sincere and once again catching Kagami off guard.

Sun seemed to be thoughtfully considering the request from their unexpected guest. Beside him, Kagami was high alert and absolutely tensed. Kiyoshi put all the pieces of the puzzle together and figured out at least the surface of the matter at hand. This man was probably responsible for Sun's sudden mood change, and without a doubt he had everything to do with why Kagami was so defensive that he was actually bristling, like a tiger with its fur on edge.

And to think of the color, Kiyoshi observed the blue haired man. Now he knew why the color was so problematic.

Kiyoshi abruptly nudged Sun in attempt to diffuse the tension. "Why don't we leave them to themselves here and move to the bar side near the stage?"

Two heads, one red and one olive made a sharp turn to glare at the brown haired male. Sun was dumbstruck, jaw dropped. Kagami was also shocked, his eyes contracted as his body shook with utmost fear and anger from betrayal as he fisted his jeans.

Again, Kiyoshi faced Aomine and he smiled, so unpredictably gentle. "He has to go home early, so make it quick, okay? We can only give you half an hour."

"Oi, Teddy, you—"

"It's only half an hour," Kiyoshi emphasized each word as he spoke, then set on the bar a round-shaped tiger cooking alarm clock that they usually used when baking flan cakes to go with coffee on the menu. "No more, no less. So I suggest you make it count satisfactorily… Do I make myself clear, _Sir_?"

At the last sentence, despite his happy-go-go smile and attitude, his eyes were not smiling at all, and anyone could hear Kiyoshi's voice was lowered in warning.

An Alpha warning. _Go against it, you die._

"I know already even if you don't say it," Aomine replied firmly, looking him straight in the eyes. His demeanor was calm as they dueled a discreet—yet not so discreet—Alpha one-on-one.

Kagami had been silent after only uttering one word to greet Aomine, and he now pleadingly sought for a salvation from Sun to get him out of this complicated plot twist. His eyes evidently displayed terror, and at the same time his face grew paler as the seconds passed and he turned to Sun.

 _Sun, help me!_

The handsome olive man shot a doubtful look at Kiyoshi.

Kiyoshi did not react to Sun nor did he say anything for a moment. The next time he did speak, he let out a comfortable laugh, beaming more than usual. "Great! It seems like we understand each other crystal clear. Let's go, Master."

With that Kiyoshi hurriedly dragged Sun away, leaving Kagami staring horrified and sitting frozen. Unbelievable. Kagami could not help but feel immense betrayal. What could he mean to leave him here with Aomine? Kagami swore Kiyoshi recognized how uneasy Kagami behaved when he saw Aomine.

 _What was Kiyoshi-san thinking!?_

* * *

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Teddy? That's one shitty Alpha right fucking there!" Sun whisper-shouted.

"Fixing things," Kiyoshi answered with a smile.

"Fix?! FIX? Fixing, Teddy? Et puis zut, you call _that,_ " Sun pointed to where the two young men were standing, with Kagami obviously grimacing uncomfortably, "Fixing things?! You're turning it into a ridiculous caricature of a clown show! Merde, Teddy!"

"Hush now, Sun," Kiyoshi shook his head lightly. "Don't you think this is a real good turning point to end Kagami's misery?"

Sun rolled his eye., "Non, Teddy. Not in a million years. That good for nothing gigantic jerk pushed my baby Tiger away when he saw the bitchin' wheelchair! How dare he!"

Kiyoshi nodded knowingly. "Aah," he drawled. "So that's where the smoke of hostility floating in the air is coming from." He gestured at his whole body, "And the reason why you want to have shortcut profits?"

Sun sheepishly turned away, crossing his arms. "Oui."

"But he came back, didn't he?" Kiyoshi smirked.

Sun made through a skeptical, but observant gaze over to the awkward zone, his topaz eyes veiled with worry. It looked like neither had made any moves to converse.

Sun voiced out his thought, "Io non la penso così… Once a heart thief, always a heart thief. Like how men approach women; even if they are not the devils, then they're thieves. Hidden motives for you, amigo. I just don't know why… What about that jerk caught Taiga's attention?"

Kiyoshi brought his arm around to squeeze and tap on Sun's shoulder. "Maybe he's different. I also don't mind if he's the Aladdin thief type," Kiyoshi said lightening up the mood.

Sun turned to Kiyoshi with a shocked expression on his face again.

"Are you crazy? Want some medicine? That's no Aladdin! That's a street rat, I'm telling you. Strada Ratto!"

Kiyoshi tried to refrain from bursting out into laughter. "Aladdin street rat."

"Non, typical street rat!"

"Alpha Strada Ratto… Then why don't we see where this is going? You have my guarantee I will make that brat disappear from Kagami's life if I ever sense something wrong with Kagami. For now I think Kagami is only angry at the blue haired for the reason that we all know… don't we…?"

Sun could not argue against that because it was true. Judging from Taiga's usual personality, it was best not to wear the lounge's official dark navy blue uniforms today or else the little Tiger might have a more painful experience.

Sun half-regretted letting Kiyoshi get him away from the scene. Though he also half-agreed that this might be the best solution, too.

"…You're taking full responsibility though, Teddy," Sun said with a groan, raising his white flag without looking at Kiyoshi.

"Why, of course," Kiyoshi claimed happily.

"Fanculo, why does that shitty brat come here? I must ask that as well." Sun fisted the cleaning cloth in his hand.

Kiyoshi snickered. "When you did something wrong, Sun, you apologized, too."

* * *

Kagami tried not to let his reluctance seem too obvious. Aomine was a regular at 'Tenshi Oashisu', especially one high class suit type; Well, look at those branded clothes and tie, Armani for sure; Kagami remembered pretty sure the scarf and coat Aomine was wearing was listed in limited edition of combined merchandises of Versace and Hermes in production, and his sunglasses, Dior typical. Thus, it was reasonable enough for Kagami to tolerate for some minutes, hopefully, in order to help Sun's lounge maintain a good reputation and assure the establishment of a long-term customer relationship … VIP customer relationship. It might not be much but better less than none when it came to profits. Better revenue for Sun was more necessary and stronger than the urge to kick the man in front of him out of the tavern.

God helped him for that alluring scent of Aomine once again struck his nostrils and worse, even richer this time. His body reacted to Aomine so much it pained him to numb; the 'scent blocking' wall Kagami had built up could not stand the Alpha in front of him—the deadly unwanted fact that there were cracks which allowed the marine cocoa wine fragrance slipped through to test his body control. This primal, overwhelming aura surrounding Kagami, now that they were alone, poked the sleeping spikes of adrenaline hormones that had been chained and also sedated forever in the old days. Even alcoholic chocolates were not this bitterly tempting and sweetly dizzy; the scent was squeezing his body, almost like inviting him to embrace and drown in it … _on a bed_.

It was a contradiction war of physical attraction and harsh reality, fighting for dominance of both mind and body of a subject—that was him

"About this afternoon …", the cool voice spoke, making Kagami jolted himself as he focused back on their current situation

"I uh—I … I didn't— I'm sorry for comporting myself so badly … I shouldn't have done that to you. You're certainly not deserved to be treated that way, and umm, … I'm really sorry," Aomine nervously said, managed to keep a straight face despite a panic storm raging inside his head

Another glance at the redhead had Aomine spotting something in Kagami's ears that he hadn't noticed before

What the ... They were what could only be a hearing aid ... right?

…

Reality mercilessly dawned on Aomine, the man felt like storms of chill had already risen up to his spine and absorbed into his blood as his legs were ready to give out.

Bloody fucking shit, Satsuki was gonna throw a big tantrum if he could not pull this apology off the right way. He would definitely be damned and done for. Jumping down from Tokyo Bay could not even clear the sin he had committed

God, what's more was awaiting him now ? It had been bad enough that Taiga could not walk, but the guy also had other baggage to carry on his shoulder alone, too ? If his mother knew the shit he had caused, even God himself could not save one of the Aomine's son

The red haired was taken aback a whole lot much; of all reasons, this man returned just to apologize for how rude he had behaved ? Kagami slightly lifted up his face to confirm what was on his mind when quickly turned down again as realizing they accidentally locked their gaze with each other for moments. Kagami wondered in those short seconds if he had seen Aomine's oddly indescribable sincerity and … guilt on his face ?

"It's fine,… I really don't mind much …", Kagami said somewhat hollow. Actually, he was fretted away by it like a stupid love-sick idiot. He mentally gave himself a slap to the face for a warning self-punishment. "Honestly, just forget it !". His voice was strained and wavered as Kagami tried to fake his best smile with pale face.

That seemed to work well because the expression on Aomine's face softened, he was less nervously shifting his body and his eyes stopped traveling everywhere but Kagami's eyes, Aomine gazed with focus back at Kagami with obvious relief

That eye-sore spicy of navy, deep as bottomless abyss, breath-tightening with no way to escape burnt him alive, Kagami had to admit. This encounter had done nothing but strange re-orders to him; it affected intensely strong to his emotional side, and to forget it like a brief beautiful dream was just too tragic and ridiculously funny. Kagami had never cried ever since acknowledging that his mobility freedom would be dependent on a wheelchair, not to mention his sudden hearing difficulty from out of nowhere stabbed a second panicking fury to his messed up body condition. Yet somehow his tear-gland chose this moment to have a dysfunction error that stung his retina whenever he blinked to stop the tears from falling and he felt sore on the bridge of his nose.

Then Kagami spoke before he could even rationally think twice, "I don't think it would be bad if we can become friends"

.

When nothing informed him there was a reply from the person standing on the opposite, Kagami's heart sunk low in empty disappointment. Such bitterness when even friendship cannot save some memorable remains of this situation, and how ridiculously sour Kagami realized his desperation towards the man with those glorious azure aquamarines. His heart sunk low and—

"Would you still go out with me this Friday ?"

.

An extremely eerie silence took over the scene

Kagami was positive that he had misheard something and stayed frozen to give Aomine a chance to correct his saying. Instead, it did not come as Kagami expected to

While at the moment, Aomine was internally screaming and shouting in a rampage, he could not stop himself as soon as he registered what he had said when words unconsciously shot out of him.

 _# $%\asdfghjkl^ &*?" ! The hell ?! What was he even doing ?_ Aomine horrifyingly freaked out in his mind, a mini version of him instantly kicked his brain

"Well, I—really want to make up my mistake, so uhh …", _Pull yourself together, Aomine Daiki you fucking shit ! Apologize and just accept the offer of frie—_ "I guess one date won't harm much, right ?".

.

And his mouth just chose the extremely, undoubtedly damn wrong moment to rebel against its host, resulted in an even more eerie silence filled the air and froze the surrounding

"…"

"…"

This time, Kagami gradually straightened his back to look up, directed his staring at Aomine with doubt, ruby eyes became foggy and unreadable. It was like the blue haired man had just kicked something inside his head that just made Kagami switch off something and then became weird despite his usual reaction would be a rueful yet brightly radiant smile

Then inside Aomine's head, the mini version of him was chasing tons of Pocari cans and angrily tried to kick all of them out of Earth

 _Oh screw the Pocari boobs out of him ! Fucking screw it ! He had fucked everything up ! Shit !_

Aomine returned his fidgeting self and even sweated more this time like he was taking a shower with his clothes on, he held his keys tightly in his pocket and tried not to sound too croak when he spoke, "I mean …"

 _ **Oh~ you broke my heart~**_

Out of nowhere, loud music started to slam the whole lounge from the volumes hanging on the walls and ceiling and left Aomine jumped sharply in dumbstruck

…

Talking about the right time, right place and appropriate occasion

 _ **I told you I was weak for love**_

 _ **But then you went around**_

 _ **And did what you wanted to do**_

… Aomine could certainly taste that there was this familiar déjà vu atmosphere surrounding both of them

 _ **And now I'm crying … crying …**_

The blue head felt a kick from a horse to his gut and it was fucking hurt like hellcould not even reach that level of pain

But he tried not to show panic on his face … but Kami, was the volume loud, too loud for his own preference of live music

 _ **Ooh it seemed like everything was going fine**_

…

 _ **I even LOL … man I should've known**_

Trying not to let the hidden implement in the music get to him, Aomine soothed his voice "About what I said earlier, our Friday night date—"

 _ **Why, why you're doing what you do ?**_

 _ **You, you might as well just tell the honest truth**_

 _ **See I'm not really down with this**_

Again, Aomine is extremely panic. But he decided not to show on his face

Kagami leaned on one side with his arms and palmed his face with one hand, his head lifted up to the other side, he oddly concentrated to Aomine as a glint of spark flashed through for a moment in his eyes. Gone the sorrowful red grape wine colored in the orbs and some mysteriously piqued interest popped up as substitution. The red head seemed to be interestingly piqued by what Aomine was planning to say next.

Aomine was a bit confused by the one eighty degree turned around attitude of Kagami, yet he managed to utter some words, "The date, I was hoping that—" until the singer's voice cut off his speech wondrously bizarre

 _ **Don't even try to act like Mr. Super Nonchalant**_

 _ **What makes you think I'll stick around**_

 _ **I'm not as stupid as you sound ... and you sound really dumb right now**_

Aomine felt there was an imaginary arrow shot through his head. He took another chance again while cursing the song to be so damn accurate in the wrong moment

He was stressedly panicking

…

But he tried not to show on his face. And his face muscle now was also hurt from being restrained

"I mean I really want us to—"

 _ **I got two, oo~h oo~h letters for you**_

" … that …", he tried to spoke despite the big distraction

 _ **One of them's F**_

Another imaginary shot through his torso

Oh Kami … Aomine could be ninety percent certain what implication the next lyric would mean

… _**and the other one's U**_

Knew it !

 _ **'Cause what you gotta do … is go get yourself a clue**_

Aomine opened his mouth again but …

 _ **Only two, oo~h oo~h letters to choose**_

The lyrics of the song just continuously coming at them, leaving Aomine no space to interrupt between and pouring like floods of tune out of the speakers that had been set around the lounge

Rain of imaginary arrows attacked Aomine as they danced along with the music rhythm, did their best to match the beat and landed on the tanned male

Why did it feel like he was listening to Kagami's answer ?

 _ **One of them's F … and the other one's U**_

The possibility was pretty damn high because from the beginning Aomine observed Kagami, due to his personal experience, he knew that Kagami was not the warm and fragile in hollow one he met that afternoon. His aura had completely changed into something else

This was definitely a work of Kami's hands

 _ **SMH, I'm pressing send on you**_

The batter hit the ball and got a homerun. In this case, Aomine thought he was the ball, to be honest

Aomine was certain that he could feel sweat pouring down on his forehead, his face and his hands, along with the extreme chill he felt on his spine

… Well, he had better damn kicked himself out of the lounge before being swept out, figuratively and literally

Misery must have shown on his face because in seconds a laughter sound of harmonious chuckling greeted him with millions sunlight from a certain red head

"Pffttt~~~~Ha ha ha ! Oh ~~ Ha ha ha~~~~"

Kagami clutched his abdomen as he bent his body forward and laughed wholeheartedly with utmost joy.

It was like rainbow or some sparkling shit had finally showered on him when Aomine saw Kagami smiled; the latter's cheeks were bloomed in natural rosy color that Aomine used to see when Satsuki or his sister applied their apple rouge cosmetic, like soft peaches; ruby orbs' corners crinkled with amusement under long lashes as the magnificent portrait was even more gorgeous when Aomine's eyes followed a path towards the elegantly lifted curve of those lush, full lips, revealing pearl white teeth that added more mesmerizing effect on Aomine. When was the last time he was even this relieved ever since he had luckily sneaked away from his mother's wrath for being absent from her birthday years ago ?

As long as Kagami was smiling, Aomine would not mind if that meant he was a laughing stock

"Haha … Mmm … Ahem ..…pfftt … heh heh he he~~ … Hmmm". Kagami tried to muffle his laugh to clear his throat after minutes of enjoying himself too much of one hilariously awkward moment. He should pretty much loosen up a bit and go all out once in a while; besides, what could be worse than setting up a date with this man ? Kagami looked at Aomine again and hummed against his crossed fingers, still keep a slender curve on his mouth, eyes shone with crystal moisture mirror reflected aquamarine orbs in burgundy warm retina. One of his hands left his face and let his first three fingers to lift his forehead. Kagami carefully observed Aomine like he wanted to see the latter through when the line between his brows appeared again.

"Do you even know what you're talking about, Aomine ?", Kagami asked

Aomine nodded automatically, still a little dumbfounded at Kagami's latest reaction. He could not go back now.

Kagami closed his eyes just to open again with a gentle yet bitter smile came along and shook his head lightly, "You have absolutely no idea now, do you, Aomine? … You don't have to do this for me if you're so reluctant or just to entertain me to make up for your fault". He clearly had never been with a paraplegic before to be so confident and foolish to think it was something like solving an elementary math problem, one minus one equals zero.

"It wasn't just my … wheelchair," Kagami pushed himself so much to keep himself calm and his voice steady when he uttered his thorny sensitive word, "Depending on the place we'll go, you might as well carry other tons of damn petty stuffs, which I assure you that the lightest of them all weigh for two to three and a half pounds"

Aomine did not miss a beat, "Well then I assure you that I will try my best to assist you if you let me. I'm a quick learner; show me what I must do."

Kagami's pulse pounded again. He took a deep inhale to prevent his emotional outburst from venting out on the man. After for a good while, somehow Kagami made up his mind.

"Okay … Let's have a make-up date next Friday"

Kagami slowly gifted Aomine another bright sunny smile as he faced the latter again

 _Ah… What was that people always talk about angels ?_ , Aomine felt his entire body flamed up with utmost desire to the point of shaking, and he felt his throat ran dry when he replied dumbly in dazzlement, "Fucking great"

…

Aomine groaned and slapped his face surrendering. His mouth, it was always his mouth, always got the better from him.

God. Damn It !

Kagami chuckled at his action, "Not a smooth talker now, are we?", crimson rose orbs flickered

 _You're an exception_ , Aomine thought. He knew he should ask for the red head's number and give the other his but his body would not listen since his mind had not yet recovered from the blissful shock wave of finally being able to fix his shit miraculously with his shitty attitude and clumsy behavior; on a top of that, getting a D.A.T.E with an angel with amazing ruby eyes that could caressed tenderly one's soul and so endearing that brought one to tears

For a typical worst jerk of jerks, according to Satsuki's saying, it was indeed a miracle that he got out of this alive with a big, fat bonus. Absolutely putting a cherry on the top of a cake.

Before Aomine could register what going on was, Kagami tore a sheet of notepad on the countertop, scribbled down something and handed it over to Aomine, "Let's meet at 7pm here next Friday. Since you're the one who want to make it up for me, I expect you picking me up would sound reasonable, no? You can think of where we'll go later then"

"Of course I'll pick you up" Aomine received the note like receiving diamonds, feeling like a child receiving his highest grade in a test when numbers on the paper got his eyes' attention. Kagami's number !

"If something comes up and you need to postpone, or even want to cancel, you can come here and leave a message for Sun during the evening, he will inform me immediately. Though, I'd really appreciate a direct call from you beforehand ASAP. For someone like me, … getting ready to go somewhere isn't simple like other people … It ummm,… takes quite much time …"

The hollow from Kagami's voice made Aomine snapped up his head so fast he thought he would have broken his neck, looking at those worn out, broken color showing on the other, he firmly replied, "I'll be sure to call you …"

Kagami blinked and moved his eyesight down melancholy when he heard the answer; his hands shook again to clench the jean fabric

"… and let you know where I'll take you to," Kagami jolted as he felt a certain warmth touched his face, he let his eyes rolled in surprise as they roamed over the blue haired, absolutely stunned at what was happening. Kagami heard the husky voice slipped through his ears to flutter his heart even more, "… so that you can command me to bring whatever the hell you need for the occasion."

He did not know when but here he was, courage flooded his body and his guts got bigger, bowed his back down a bit to reach out his hand and glaze peachy pink cheek of Kagami. And shit, it sounds fucking damn sappy and sissy as fuck and all, more of Satsuki's stuff. Though the way Kagami surprisingly rounded his eyes innocently and how his face was turning to the same color as his hair did not help one bit as Aomine struggled to pressure the uprising desire to kiss fu— _Oh no, not now, you fucking fool— bad Daiki, bad !_

Aomine retreated his hand as his face hid the flustering feeling inside

This was dangerously ridiculous because of the disobedience's frequency of his body had rocketed to space ever since it involved the man names Kagami Taiga

Kagami recovered his sense after another mental surprise and cleared his voice, "Ahem, … If you don't mind, I'd probably need your contact info for future convenience … you know, … in case I could not make it …"

Now this got Aomine successfully shook out of his awkward stupor in the speed of light, he looked at the redhead in abashed astonishment, "You're not trying to beat around the bush with rejection, right ?", Aomine quirked his eye brow worriedly

Kagami glared at Aomine, "What are you saying? I'm not that of a scaredy cat to avoid your freaking apology date, my schedule fluctuates unpredictably, that's why … And I'm not the one who ran off after seeing a walking aid", Kagami changed his looking path at Aomine and mumbled the last sentence

"Geh—!". Another stab to the tanned male's heart. Aomine exhaled apologetically, "… That, I mean … I'm truly sorry …" the tanned male scratched his hair while saying

They both went silence again, unable to find anything to say.

Aomine then reached for the earlier notepad and use his pen in his pocket suit to quickly jotted down his contact info and handed over to the red head, "Call me through this if you need anything"

Kagami stared at Aomine, "Anything ?"

The tanned male swallowed heavily and tried not to have a breakdown right there, "I mean, if you want some companies, or another meet up after the date, maybe … that's fine for me, you know … I mean, uhh, a hang-out folk or … well, drinking buddy ?". Great, now he was stuttering; so much for the natural, smooth suave Aomine bloodline.

"… Okay, I'll consider it", Kagami hesitantly took the paper note from Aomine

The feel of skin touching skin Aomine experienced from Kagami's fingers was phenomenon. Even though it was just a light fleeting graze, the places where they met ground small yet sharply edgy heat of air electrified both of their spinal cord, and that tiny bit of energy spread widely to every neurons of their body, making both male shivered with excitement. Yet they decided to not speak about it.

"… I'll see you around then ?", Aomine asked as he took out his car keys and looked at Kagami expectingly

Kagami nodded in return and reversed the look at Aomine, "I'll see you around …"

* * *

"What was that ?"

Kagami made a brief confused look to the owner's skeptically tense voice, his brows furrows a bit with slight annoyance then immediately returned to his original path where a blue head was exiting

Sun followed Kagami's sight and sighed tiredly

"You're not that far to become an old man if you keep sighing like that, Sun", Kagami's eyes never left Aomine's silhouette for half a second, not until the blue haired man got in his car and drove away did Kagami wheel himself to somewhere from the spot he had been loitering around with Aomine

Motosuwa Sun irritatingly flicked his eyes at his younger brother, "Well, excusez moi, monsieur Taiga," Sun huffed mockingly, "Don't blame me for worrying for some- _certain-one_ because that person was _coincidently_ my _emotion-vulnerable brother_. Plus, that _thing_ ," Sun pointed at where Aomine's navy Jaguar disappeared, stressed each of his words, "is _trash_ you're dealing with and highly, with _great_ _potential,_ want to continuously deal with. No, I must say that one was elite trash, and the color is sooooo disturbing that I wanna puke on it."

Kagami immediately turned himself around to faced Sun, replied in a calm, consonant harmonization "And that part of a song was pretty damn _coincidently_ and accurately right-on-spot played at the precisely accurate, extra-sensitive moment, isn't that right, Sun? Hmm?"

The tiger quirked one of his eye-brows, he clicked his tongue, "And really ? Is that second part the reason why you don't want to wear your proper uniform? I am _not_ that weak to not be able to see that color. What did you expect, huh? That I'd wear out myself sobbing and mulling over old wounds ? Playing the M role in SM for old time's sake ? Kami, Sun—", the red head groaned in defeat

"I don't even know what you're talking about", Sun refused to admit that his petty, yet not so petty to him, worry was busted, "Plus, don't you dare _challenge_ _ **me**_ on the latter matter, monsieur. _I'm_ the one who in the end have to follow _your ass_ and clean up your _emotional_ _ **shit**_."

Kagami squinted, the redhead gave a disagreeing attitude, "Some maturity you've shown in adulthood at _your_ age, Sunny, une certaine _maturité réelle._ "

"Never mess with His Highness Motosuwa Sun, commoners~~~ Now, the hell is going on with you and that filth ?"

Kagami exhaled at his brother's childishness, "Nothing, Sun."

Kiyoshi strolled from behind Kagami, leaned on the back of his wheelchair, "Hearing this, I assume it went better than expected ?" he smiled, "Sorry about earlier, Taiga, I mean no harm; but I feel a necessary push is needed for some cases."

Kagami playfully slapped Kiyoshi's arm, and jabbed Kiyoshi's rib "And you, Giant Sweet-tooth Kuma, you gave me a heart attack right there! Warn me first before deciding to act so sudden!"

"I'll make you some sweet bobba tofu to make it up next time" Kiyoshi grinned and kissed the younger's hair, he wrapped his arms around to give Kagami a gentle bear hug and rocked his body side to side

Kagami chuckled and leaned backward a bit, letting the older male do whatever he wanted to soothe the tension "You'd better be"

The olive hair looked annoyingly at the warm, sweet, fluff scene, demanded his attention "Ahem, can we focus more on the main point ?"

The other two turned to face the olive beauty, rounded their eyes, "What main point ?"

Sun, "…"

…

"As I was saying," Sun tapped his hands after cuffing both others' head, "what happened back there between you and that goddamn Alpha, Taiga ?"

Kagami rubbed his head and grumbled, "I told you, it's nothing—ooww, you overdid it with that knock, Sun"

Sun did not mind to blink his eyes even one bit, "Looks absolutely something to me, Taiga. Don't take advantage of your chance, spill it. Now."

"Tch," Kagami clicked his tongue, "He just said sorry and asked for a date"

…

Sun could felt his jaw dropped, "CE QUE LE BAISEEEEEEER ?!"

Kagami cringed at the loud decibel hitting his ears, yelled back "Fanculo, Sun ! What's your problem ? Are you high ? Dannazione !". Kagami caressed his left ear when the soring numb started to send spikes if pain. "And it's a make-up date, as he referred."

Sun huffed irritatingly, "I don't care what type of date. And what, did you refuse ?"

Kagami retorted, "No"

Kiyoshi widened his eyes at how Kagami accepted so nonchalantly, "Wow, Taiga. That's something I did _not_ expect to hear"

Kagami just grunted ruefully with a bitter smile

Sun was even more flabbergasted, "No! Wait a minute ! Time out, ladies ! What in the heck depth of Tartarus did I just miss ?", the olive male crossed his arms, "How come you two can be so normal about that ?! I demand an explanation !"

Kagami threw his notepad and hit bull's eye at the center of Sun's face. "Oww ! That hurts, you damn Tiger !"

"It's not what you think it is so shut the fuck up and hand me my smart phone near the vase besides you, Sun", Kagami half-glared at the older male.

"And who do want to call at this hour, Taiga ? Kuroko is coming to get you". Sun wailed as he rubbed his nose, handing Kagami his phone

The red head did not answer but concentrated on the numbers he wanted to dial, he waited for the other receiver side to pick up as the tururu sound was cut off and a witty chirp rang through his ears, _**"Casa di Eros Lounge's speaking~"**_

Kagami mouth lifted in a slight curve, "It's me, Kazu"

The other line went silent for a moment and recovered quickly, _**"Oh my gosh ! Is that you, Tai-chan ? Why, it's been quite a while, you know ? Aww~~ How come you never stop by these days ? Start frequenting here again, hon, we've missed you~~~"**_

Kagami could not help but giggled at the other's reaction, some things would never chang through time, "I'll see into it later, right now there's something I need you to do, get that naughty lioness in with you if possible"

Apparently, Kagami's bizarre out-of-nowhere request hit the receiver quite harder than the former had thought, _**"Whoa~ Mr. Pain-In-The-Ass Independence needs help, huh ? Is the sun setting in the East today or are you extremely high ?! You know the Honey Cheddar & Mozzarella chips right ? Did you dip those in Vodka Mayonnaise ? I bet you're having the heck of your time with that toxic olive prince and violent giant bear ! Kya hak hak hak !"**_ the squealing kept increasing its Decibel

Kagami did not need to ask again to know if the others agreed or not, they would always, for him. That Kagami knew. "… Code red"

Kagami could hear three gasps coming from the other receiver side and two people next to him, he could felt their rolling eyes and frozen jaws dropping, though Kagami assumed Kiyoshi, being a true adult more than the rest, was less obvious when just a tiny sharp huff of air was breathed in.

"…"

"… What's wrong ?"

" _ **Huh ?",**_ the receiver jolted

Kagami sighed and shook his head while looking up, snickered amusingly, "Guess I should do this more often, then. Now I know why Alex enjoying striking thunderous news on people without minding the TPO"

The other side uttered with disbelief, _**"Are you fucking serious ? Damn Taiga"**_

Kagami nodded firmly even though the other could not see, "Yes. I'll send you the numbers later. Bonne nuit, Kazu"

A gleeful voice answered back, _**"Good night, Tai-chan"**_

Kagami slid the screen his phone to end the call and turned back just to see Sun ogled him like he was a strange alien, "Wipe that stupid look off your face, Sun."

"But I thought you wanted to go on a date with him", Sun was confused

"I told you, didn't I ? That things are not what you think they are ?"

Kiyoshi hummed interestingly, "Hmmm~ And here I thought you'd go with the flow and take it easy"

Kagami looked at Kiyoshi meaningfully, he purred, "Indeed, Kiyoshi-san. I _am_ going with the flow … _My_ flow"

Kagami reached out for a glass of Chateau D' Yquem, a mistaken order by a customer earlier, and knocked himself out with every last drop of it

"Oi oi, take it easy there", Sun scrunched his face

Kagami played the wine glass between his fingers skillfully, "You know, Sun, " Kagami hoarsely said, "I suddenly don't want to tolerate anymore," he twirled the glass around in his hand, " _Enough is enough_ "

He would not be played around anymore, never again.

 _He should pretty much loosen up a bit and go all out once in a while; besides, what could be worse than setting up a date with this man ?_

That was right. He would go all out once in a while

No

Once and for all

To totally destroy that man

 _ **And I don't, I don't give a flying**_

…

 _ **Only two, oo~h oo~h letters to choose**_

 _ **One of them's F … and the other one's U**_

 _ **SMH, I'm pressing send on you**_


End file.
